Naruto: The Legacy
by HappyAnime34
Summary: There are times where some people have to leave behind everything that was important to them. Even if it might cause future problems. Alisa and Maya Fujiwara leave their village and come across the leaf village. What will happen during their time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I held my sister tightly as we followed the elders of our village. They had told us that we were being transported to another village for the time being. I already knew that meant that we were gonna be abandoned by them.

" Alisa, are we going to be safe?" Maya asked. I shrugged.

" I don't know Maya, but if anything we'll be together." She nodded and hugged my waist tightly.

" If I'm with you then I know we'll be fine." I smiled.

One of the elders turned back and looked at us. " Hurry it up you two. They'll be waiting for us."

" Who is waiting for us exactly?" I asked. He turned his back towards us without answering me. Maya looked up at me with her light blue eyes. I was a year older than Maya, already graduated from the academy. One of the elders had told me that I was to be joining a team and go on missions with them. That already made me feel uneasy about my skills. I was afraid that the other members were gonna make fun of me in some way.

Maya would be in the academy and would be taking a test, in order to become a genin. As we continued to walk, I found the village entrance ahead of us. It was the Leaf Village. I had heard much about this village and the nine tails attack that was thirteen years ago, resulting the fourth hokage's death.

In the distance, I found a couple of people waiting for us at the gate. In the middle was the third hokage of the village. I stopped short as the elders walked further. I already had a bad feeling about this. Maya pulled my arm and I started to walk again.

The elders bowed their heads at the third hokage. Another elder had forced our heads down. I scoffed.

" Are these them?" the third asked. The elder nodded.

" The Fujiwara sisters. I ask that you would take care of them." One of the ninjas with a masked looked at me. I think they were called the Anbu.

" Of course, I would like to talk about this. I will have someone take them to their new home." the third hokage then looked down at us and smiled. " Alisa is the older one if I remember correctly. A team has already been made for her."

The other elder nodded.

" I'm grateful of that Lord Third. Maya will be taking the exam for the time being."

A ninja looked at the two of us and held out his hand.

" I will be taking you to your new home. Please follow me." Neither Maya or I took his hand. He then retreated it back to his side and he walked on, with us following him.

* * *

Our house was rather small for the two of us living in it. The living room was small with the dining table on the other side. There were two rooms that were both small. I had to share a room with Maya back at our village, so I was at least glad.

" This is where you'll be staying for the time being," the ninja said. Maya smiled brightly.

" This is awesome. Thank you," she said. I was looking at the small kitchen. I wasn't good at cooking, but the food wouldn't end up being burned like Maya's. The ninja nodded and left us alone in the room.

" Do you think this will be fun?" Maya asked.

" What's your definition of fun?" I asked bitterly. " All I know is that we're gonna be abandoned once more."

Maya shook her head.

"No, you're wrong. This is a fresh start-being in this village. Don't you think that you'll be good friends with your comrades and everyone else?"

I shook my head. Maya was always positive of everything, even if it really pained her. That's not something you would see in a child.

" Remember you have to do that exam so you could become a genin." She nodded.

" It's a good thing you're on a team already Alisa. That means you can help me with my ninjutsu."

I sighed." Even if I'm a genin already, what makes you think that the others are too? Besides, that was an emergency. I wasn't really made into a genin."

" I guess that's about right," Maya muttered. " But, your skills are beyond what I imagined. I would like you to teach me something."

" Alright, you've already talked so much, that you wouldn't allow me to say no. What choice do I have?"

Maya giggled and hugged me around the waist. " Thank you big sister. With your help, I would be bound to win these exams."

I patted her head. " Okay, just don't suddenly hug me like that again."

She looked up at me with a bright smile. " Right."

* * *

A/N

How did you guys like the first chapter of The Legacy? Alisa and Maya are my oc characters for Naruto along with some more. I have a Wattpad account with this story on there. Some of the lines may be changed from what it's like on my wattpad account. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

Sakura456


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, I watched Maya as she entered the academy with the other students. She as she walked through the gates, she was welcomed by two people about the same age as her. It was a girl with light blue hair and dark blue eyes along with a boy with royal blue hair. I sighed and turned my back towards the academy. I had received a letter earlier telling me to meet them at the training field.

* * *

Once I arrived, I found two boys sitting on the logs. One had spiky blond hair, wearing a green shirt and gray pants. The other boy had gray hair, wearing a black shirt along with dark green pants. The boy one was the first one to notice me arriving.

" Are you the new team member?" the boy with the blond hair asked. I nodded. He then jumped off the log and held his hand out.

" I'm Rou Takaishi. It's nice to meet you." I took his hand and shook it. I had heard about the Takaishi family. They were somewhat wealthy, almost like the Hyuuga.." And over there is Eiko Fujimoto." Eiko looked up and waved a little before looking around again. I nodded. This was the highlight of my day-a guy with a girl's name. His parents must have not liked him.

" My name is Alisa Fujiwara."  
" Sounds similar to Eiko's. I heard about you coming to the village with you sister for some business."

" Business?" I scoffed. " That's not why we're here. Why are you asking me such a thing?"

" I overheard my parents talking about it this morning. I couldn't help but ask you about it. Is it personal for you?"

I shook my head. " That's not it, but I would like it better if no one was so talkative about it." Rou frowned.

" Quit flirting with her Rou," Eiko said. " We have more important things to do."  
" I wasn't flirting," Rou shot back. I shrugged it off. He didn't seem like my type anyway.

" Why am I here then?" I asked, getting impatient. " Did you two send me the letter?"

Eiko nodded.  
" We already told our sensei that we wanted to see the newcomer's jutsus first. He was pretty cool about it."

I held my hand up with my palm facing the sky.

" What are you doing?" Rou asked. I felt my charka going to my hand. I felt my crystal sprout from my hand, creating a kunai knife.

" That's cool," Rou said amazingly.

" It kinda reminds me of Sayu's powers," Eiko mentioned.  
" Sayu?" I repeated.  
" My younger sister," Rou added. " She's in the academy right now and is having a test today."

 _Was she the girl with the light blue hair? She did look like her brother a little bit._ I nodded.

" Am I done here now?" I asked. " I'm tired. I walked from one village to the next and that alone is tiring to me."

Rou chuckled.

" We want to see how good you are at hand to hand combat. That's the most important thing when you're a ninja," Eiko said. " Besides the jutsu." I sighed and held my kunai tightly as Eiko took out his.

" I'm not going easy on you just because you're a girl."

" I didn't expect any less," I said. Rou backed jumped onto the log, ready to watch us fight.

Eiko quickly ran towards me, with his kunai in front of his chest. I dodged it in time, only earning a scratch on my arm. My crystal kunai should do the more damage than his regular one. As he tried to slash me, I dodged even one, and finally was able to get him. I kicked his leg, making him fall to the ground and the kunai flying into the ground nearby. He grabbed another one from his pouch, but it was already too late. I had already crystallized another kunai and threw it at him, scratching his arm. I put my hand on his chest, and pointed a regular one at his neck.

" Damn. I guess I was careless." I rolled my eyes.

" You're too cocky about these kind of things," I said as I stood up. My crystal kunai beside him had dissolved. The small crystal fell to the ground, only small shards on the ground. Rou chuckled as he jumped off the log.

" I can't believe you got beat by a girl."

Eiko rolled his eyes and got off the ground. " Anyway, we have to treat her to something."

I raised an eyebrow. " What?"

" Well, on this team when someone loses they have to treat the other to lunch or something. That's the rule," he explained as he dusted himself off. I frowned at him and looked at Rou.

" Who established that rule? The sensei?" Rou nodded.

" Stupid right?" he asked. " But, we have to do it unless we're gonna get chewed out."

I tried to get away, but Eiko pushed me back.

" Just go with it," he muttered.

* * *

I was forced into a seat at barbecue. As Eiko sat on the other side of us, Rou sat beside me, blocking the exit.

" I don't want to be here," I muttered. " I'm honestly uncomfortable."

Rou rolled his eyes. "You better get used to this, because this will be happening quite a lot." As he tried to call a waiter, he looked outside, spotting someone.

" Hey Naruto!" he called. I looked behind me to see a boy with blond spiky hair and he was wearing an orange jumpsuit. He looked down at the ground as the villagers looked at him-some with disgust while others had fear in their eyes.

Rou gasped silently." He's down," he muttered.

" I wonder what happened. I know that test is today, maybe he failed it," Eiko said. I looked between the two of them.

" Who is Naruto?" I asked.

" Naruto Uzuamaki," Rou informed me. " He's a year younger than us. He had the test in the academy today as well."

" But all those people were looking at him with fear in their eyes. What does that mean?"

" You can read people quite well, can't you?" Eiko asked." Naruto was isolated from the village since he was younger and would usually pull pranks and mischief around the village."

" You're making it sound like he's a criminal for having fun," Rou said. He turned to me. " I played with him when we were kids, along with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji. He's not that bad. But people don't like them for some reason and they tell their kids not to play with him."

" That sounds rough. By your description of him, he's an orphan." Both Rou and Eiko nodded.

" That's why he's so lonely. If he had a sibling or something, he wouldn't be so down all the time." I looked down at my beef. Being isolated from everyone in the village sounded familiar to me. I tensed a little bit. I didn't know what he was going through or why they told their kids not to play with Naruto, but I feel like we're in the same in some way.

" Aren't you gonna eat Alisa?" Eiko asked. " Your meat is gonna get cold."  
" Oh right!"

* * *

As I walked back home, I couldn't help but think about Naruto. Maya might tell me some things about him and what happened today. Some things will lighten up for some people, even if it's not the way wanted it to be.

I entered the house and found Maya eating some of the food that was last night's dinner.

" Alisa! How was today?" she asked with her mouth full of food.

" It was okay I guess," I said," and don't talk with your mouth full," I added. Maya giggled before closing her mouth. She acted like a child sometimes.

" Did the kids treat you right today?" I asked. Maya nodded.

" They were nice to me even though I was new. I met two new people too. Sayu Takaishi and Kounen Aiko," she said. _So that was the boy's name. Everyone here had some girlish names._ I opened up the fridge and pulled out some milk.

" By the way, do you know a kid named Naruto Uzumaki?" I asked. Maya nodded.

" He's the one who failed the exam today. Sometimes I feel like he isn't serious in these types of things."

I sighed as I poured some milk in a glass. Maya may have been right about Naruto not trying anything, but Rou's words were more in his character. If I ever talked to Naruto, I felt like he would be a good guy.

" How was your meeting?" Maya asked. " Did they treat you right?" I nodded.

" On that team, if you lose you have to treat the winner for lunch." Maya grinned.

" Sounds like you won. You're really strong sister."

" You don't have to call me sister you know. I rather Alisa than any other name."  
" But you're my sister." I sighed.

" I guess that's right. So you got your forehead protector I see." I looked over on the chair where her leaf village forehead protector stayed. She smiled.

" I'm excited to wear it."  
" That reminds me, when the sensei comes tomorrow I would have to ask him for mine." I looked at my old forehead protector than rested on the table. It looked like it was gathering dust already.

" You mean you haven't met him yet?" She asked. I shook my head.

" No, I don't know why he asked his students to test their comrade's strength. But, whatever...I defeated one of them today, and that's enough for me to know."

Maya nodded as she stood up, putting the plate in the sink. " Wish me luck tomorrow sister."

I nodded. " Alright."

Later on when I went to bed, I could hear some noises in the night. It sounded like some ninja were looking for someone in the village, by the way they were talking. I didn't want to get involved, so I went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I dropped Maya off at the academy again, since she will be receiving her team. She had a big smile on her face as Sayu and Kounen found her. I also found two girls basically racing to the classroom. One had pink hair while the other one had blond hair.

Not wanting to ask anything, I left and headed to the training field. Rou and Eiko were waiting for me as was the sensei.

" Why do you take so long?" Eiko asked.  
" Because I have to drop my sister off at the academy sometimes. Is that really a problem?"

" There will be times when she has to walk on her own two feet," he said. Before I could argue back, Rou got in the middle of us.

" That's enough," the sensei said. He then looked at me with his piercing yellow eyes. " You're Alisa Fujiwara. Am I correct?" I nodded. " My name is Haneko Taka. I hope everything was alright while I was gone yesterday." I nodded again.

" I have a question Haneko sensei. When am I getting my forehead protector?" I asked. Haneko sensei then got on from his pocket and handed it to me.

" The third told me that you didn't get one yet. So, I went to the academy and asked for one. I hope you'll be comfortable with it." I nodded. I put it on my forehead and tied it tightly. The ribbon was red and popped out.

" You look good," Rou said. Eiko nodded, not saying anything.  
" Eiko told me about your hand to hand combat yesterday. I have to say I thought you wouldn't be able to keep up with Eiko." I shrugged. That fight wasn't really a big deal to me.

" Anyway, the third hokage said he thinks you're ready to take on a mission."  
" What? But I haven't even trained enough to be doing so."

" I also saw you come on your first day to the leaf village. You were protective of your sister." I felt warm as he saw me being an older sister. People always thought she was my weakest point and would try and hurt her. That's the only reason I'm protective of her.

" Your skills would do us good on a mission," Rou said. " Besides, Eiko here is stronger than me."

" Is this the first time you're a team?" I asked,"because you two look like you don't work well together."

Eiko nodded.

" This team was made a while back. We don't know the reason we didn't have another member, but now that you're here. This team can finally work for when we go on missions."

" That is all I would be talking about today. I have to ask the third hokage about the mission. Until then, rest up and we'll meet at the gate tomorrow." Haneko sensei then disappeared with only leaves floating in the air.

* * *

" We have the day off. I wonder what we can do," Rou said.

" Well, I better go pack for tomorrow." As I was about to walk away, Rou grabbed my wrist.

" You have to pack some food anyway. Your sister won't have anything to eat if you pack most of the food." I sighed. He was right about that.

" Alright, and I suppose you guys want to do something too."

" The academy students are finally getting their teams today," Eiko said as we walked into town.

Rou sighed of relief." Finally, then Sayu would stop complaining to me about going on missions."

" I heard Naruto's team has Sasuke Uchila and Sakura Haruno," Eiko mentioned.

" Does Sakura Haruno have pink hair?" I asked. Eiko nodded.

" She would sometimes fight with Ino Yamanaka. I don't know what their deal is sometimes." Oh, so that was them this morning.

" Anyway, who is their teacher?" Rou asked. Eiko then stopped.

" I think you would remember him. His name is Kakashi Hatake."

" The Kakashi Hatake?" He bit his thumb. "Damn, with Naruto and Sasuke on the same team, they'll be going downhill at this rate."

" Who is he and why is he such a big deal?" I asked. They seemed like they ignore me when they talk about things going on in the village.

Eiko sighed.

" You really haven't heard anything since you got here. Kakashi Hatake is a jounin who never passed a team. The teams that he failed never became ninja, so they had to work in the village."

I gulped.

" He's really that strict about that huh?"

" I'm glad we didn't have him for a teacher," Rou said. " Eiko and I would never had made it through without Haneko."

I nodded." Yeah, your team work isn't the best thing around here."

* * *

We walked into the shop and got some supplies for tomorrow's mission. I was about to pick up something until I found a symbol that looked familiar to me. I don't remember much from what happened that day, but it was in the back of my mind, bound to come back some day.

" Hey, are you okay?" Rou asked. He crouched right next to me. His blue eyes looked at me with wonder.

" I'm fine, just thinking." Rou then followed my gaze to the symbol.  
" I don't know what that symbol is," he said. " So don't ask us about it."

" Who said I was gonna ask. It just reminded me of something, that's all." Rou looked at me with a sad look in his eyes.

" What is it?" I asked. I turned to look at him.

" Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little down all of a sudden." I nodded.

He smiled. " I hope so. Your hair color doesn't represent the way you are." I looked up at my hair, which was a light shade of red. I had remember that I had my mother's hair, and my father's features, but Maya had gotten it all from my father.

" Why is that?" I asked.  
" Red usually means anger and love. Though, none of those seem to fit you."

" My hair is a strawberry color. Like Sakura's hair color is pink, like her name." Rou nodded.

" What about your sister? What's her hair color?"

" Hers is a dirty blond-wait, why am I telling you these things?"

He shrugged. Eiko then came toward us with some bags in his hands.

" Are you two ready or not. We have some things to do."

" Alright, alright. You don't have to be so angry."

* * *

On our walk in the village, I heard someone call us from behind. Ino came running toward us with a big smile on her face, along with two guys following her close behind.

" Hey Ino," Eiko said.

" Eiko and Rou, it's unusual to see you two shopping," she said. She looked between the two of them, ignoring my existence.

Rou shrugged.

" Getting ready for a mission. Haneko made it pretty clear."

" What a mission already? Well, I shouldn't be saying something like that since you're already genin." Ino then noticed me standing behind them.

" And this is Alisa Fujiwara isn't it?" I nodded nervously.

" Your sister is quite kind," she said. " She talks about you a lot." I felt myself get hot on my face. Nothing changes with that girl, always talking about me like I'm great.

" Ino, leave her alone," a boy with spiky black hair said. The boy beside him was eating chips and looked overweight a little bit. My first immersion of them was lazy and fat. I was right about one thing.

" Shikamaru, don't be rude to her. You didn't even say hello. You too Choji, quit eating," Ino ordered, as she snatched the chips from Choji. Shikamaru sighed.

" My name is Shikamaru Nara and this is Choji Akamichi," he introduced. I nodded.

" She doesn't really talk much," Rou told them. Ino then looked at me.

" Well, you two need to break her out of that shell. Maya is already comfortable with her team and had made friends with them."

" Do you know who her team members are?" I asked.

" You talked?" Ino asked surprised. " I didn't think you could."  
" Ino," Rou warned.

" Sorry, I remember Kounen is on her team, but the other guy I'm not so sure." I nodded.

" I have to get home then and make sure that she's alright. I'll see you guys for the mission tomorrow," I said as I walked away.

* * *

Maya was already home, fast asleep on the couch. She would usually wake up when it was around dinner time, but it didn't seem like she was gonna wake up. Today must have taken most of her energy away. I won't lie, I was a little upset when she was sleeping. I wanted to show her my forehead protector. I went into my room and got my backpack, which was light green. Inside of it, was a small sword. My mother had given it to me some time ago and I kept it since.

I would have to tell Maya in the morning about my mission. I hope she took it well enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" A mission?!" Maya shouted. It was before even the sun rose that she decided to scream now. I covered her mouth harshly.

" Do you want to wake up the whole village?" Maya whimpered behind my hand. I then removed my hand and sighed.

" It's only for a while. You can take care of yourself."  
" Can I?" she questioned. " I couldn't even take care of myself when our village-"  
" That's in the past now," I said quite harshly. " You're a ninja now, a genin in fact. You can't keep asking for my help all the time." Maya looked in at the ground. She looked like she was about to cry. I sighed and patted her head.

" Don't worry. I know you're strong enough to take care of yourself if something happens," I said. She then looked up at me with wavering eyes. " You did your own when our village was attacked. I have to give you a lot a credit on that one. If it wasn't for your bravery back there, then I would have been..."

Maya whimpered again and clenched her light blue skirt.  
" I want to get stronger. Naruto Uzumaki is always talking about how he wants to be hokage one day, and in order to make that dream come true he has to train hard." I nodded.

" That's how I became the way I am right now. Mother and Father gave up their time in order to teach us when we got older. Now look what happened and we have grown up. That's what they wanted us to be." Maya nodded. A tear ran down the side of her cheek. When she noticed, she quickly wiped it off.

" Please be careful big sister." I sighed.  
" I don't like it when you call me that. but if it makes you feel any better than I will go along with it." The last thing I saw was Maya smiling as I closed the door. When I walked through the trees, I noticed that Naruto and his team were sitting on the ground, waiting for someone.

Sasuke looked more alerted than Sakura and Naruto, as they were close to falling asleep. I sighed. I was glad that I didn't have to do that.

Rou, Eiko, and Haneko sensei were waiting for me at the gate. Eiko first noticed me and frowned.

" You're late again," he said. I rolled my eyes.  
" Maya keeps me in sometimes. She was basically crying when I told her about the mission." Haneko sensei then sighed.

" Can I explain the mission? We have something important to do." The three of us nodded.

" Okay, the third explained that we have to meet someone and protect them at all costs. Nothing can happen to them."

" What's the client's name?" I asked.  
" Rena. She helped the leaf village in the past and has done some helpful things. This is our payment back to her."

" If she helped the leaf in the past, then why doesn't she get where she needs to go?" Eiko asked.

" She's not a full ninja, unlike us," Haneko sensei explained. " She's more of a villager, but with ninja abilities." Rou nodded.

" Understood." I looked at Rou. He seemed more quieter than usual.

We jumped through the trees. I wasn't used to this kind of stuff, so I almost fell off the branch. Eiko chuckled as he saw me.

" Is someone really having trouble jumping through the forest?" he asked. I growled at him.  
" Leave her alone Eiko. Sometimes people have trouble at these kind of things," Rou said.

 _Did these two switch personalities for a short time?_ I shook the idea out of my head and followed my team. Haneko sensei then landed on the ground, with us following him.

" What's wrong sensei?" Eiko asked.  
" We're here. Rena should be inside this place." What he was referring to was the smallest house I have ever seen. Plus, it was in the forest where someone could attack them any time. Haneko sensei knocked on the door. A woman, who looked like she was in her mid twenties, came outside.

" Ms. Rena," he said. Rena then smiled.

" Thank goodness. I thought the third was pulling my leg when he said that someone will take me home." Eiko rolled his eyes.

" Then what's the point of us three being here?" he whispered to Rou. In response, he shrugged. That's what I was wondering too.

" Maybe she's in trouble," I muttered. Rou and Eiko both looked at me in confusion.

" What did you say Alisa?" Rou asked.

" Nothing."

Instead of jumping through the forest, we decided to walk Rena home. I was grateful for one thing. I watched Rena as her green hair bounced every time she took a step. She was a beautiful woman. I wondered why she wasn't with her family, if she had one that is.

I then looked around the forest. Something seemed familiar to me. The area reminded me of something. Rou glanced over at me.

" Are you okay Alisa? You look like you're spacing out." I nodded.

" Something feels weird. Am I the only one who feeling it?" Rou looked around and then nodded.

" Nothing is weird. Maybe your charka is telling you something different. I sense nothing in the area that would keep you alert."

" That's not what I was talking about," I muttered. But he didn't hear me as he stopped talking. I wondered how Maya was doing. I was afraid that she was shaking in the corner of the house, but I know her better than that. I remember her telling me about another exam for being a ninja. Also, seeing Naruto and his team made me think that she would be doing the same thing.

I looked up at the sky. It was a clear day, nothing looked wrong. Maybe Rou was right, I was just being myself. I then noticed something coming from the sky. Almost like kunai knives. I gasped and moved quickly. Four kunai knives hit the ground.

" Quick! Get ready for an attack," Haneko sensei ordered as he took out his kunai knife. We did the same thing and looked around. There must have been two enemies. I could feel their charka. It was more than I thought.

Someone then appeared from the bushes. I shrieked. The ninja tried to stab me, but I blocked his kunai knife. The others were no where to be in sight. Did I really lose them that quickly?

" Someone can track down anyone's movements, huh?" I managed to get a look at his forehead protector. Hidden Mist ninja.

The ninja moved his knife away from mine and kicked me in the stomach. I coughed rapidly. He then chuckled.

" You're not that smart, are you kid?"

" And someone asks too many questions. Have you ever thought about that?" He then clenched the handle of the kunai knife.

" You're asking for me to end you. Don't say I didn't warn you." I moved before he could hurt me again. _Why isn't he using any jutsus? Is he really not threatened by me?_ I put my hand in front of me and my crystal formed in my hand.

" What's this? You're a crystal user." The crystal then turned into a sword.

" This will tell you not to underestimate me." We slashed until he did jutsu signs.

" Hidden Mist," he said before a mist had completely taken over the forest.

" What is this jutsu?" I looked around some more. The mist have messed up my eye sight. I then felt something slash my shoulder. I cried out in pain as another one came. One after another. The ninja's laugh then echoed in the forest.

" Where's that don't underestimate me crap? I thought you were tougher than this?" I tried to get up again, but another slash came across my waist. I fell back on the ground. I was gonna die here.

" Now, die!" I prepared for the final bow. I then heard the ninja chocking. I looked up to see Haneko sensei holding the ninja around his neck. The ninja tried to put up a fight, but in the end he stopped moving. Haneko sensei then dropped the ninja.

" Are you okay Alisa?" he asked without looking at me. I nodded. " Good, Eiko and Rou are waiting for us." He then looked at me and noticed my wounds. " I'm gonna have to ask Rena to heal you later on. But for now let's go."

Since where Rena needed to go was a distance away, we stopped for the night. I leaned against a tree as Rena healed my wounds.

" Thank you," I muttered. She nodded.  
" Be more careful from now on okay. Your life could've ended there if Haneko didn't save you in time." I nodded. I had to thank Haneko sensei later.

" You look a lot better now Alisa," Rou said with a smile on his face. Eiko, who was behind him, nodded.

" I was careless back there, wasn't I?" Eiko snickered.

" Do I need to make a list for you?" I noticed Rou glared at Eiko from the corner of his eye. From Rou being happy and excited all the time, really showed another side of him. Eiko looked away.

" Maybe a little bit careless," Rou admitted. " But it's nothing compared to what I do sometimes. One time, I didn't notice the enemy to my side. In the end, sensei had to save me." Eiko rolled his eyes as if the story wasn't true.

Without saying anything else, I went into my sleeping bag and laid there. I heard Rou sigh in defeat and walking away with Eiko and Rena. I knew I was a bother to anything. I may have been an older sister, but I was useless in certain things.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sometime in the evening, we returned Rena to her home. She was glad and certainly showing it as she hugged Haneko. She almost reminded me of Maya.

" Thank you so much!" she said.

When we returned home, Haneko sensei looked at the three of us. " Alright, I will see you three tomorrow. We'll have practice again, like always." The three of us nodded. Once Haneko disappeared, Rou grinned.

" Sweet, we have another day off."

" Afternoon," Eiko corrected. " Did you forget that the sun in going down?"

Rou sighed.

" You're no fun sometimes Eiko~" I rolled my eyes at their bickering.

" Well, if you two are gonna argue for the rest of the evening, then I'm going home."  
" Tell Maya that I say hi!" Rou called. I put my hand in the air, to say _got it_.

* * *

Maya was thrilled when I came home. She started to ramble about how her team is kind to her and how their team work is.

" By the way, you didn't tell me the other guy's name on your team. Who is he?"

" You mean Daichi? He's almost like Sasuke Uchida, cool and collected during tough situations." Her face turned a little red. " When you meet him, you'll think he's really cool as well. He's good at planning out attacks and everything!" I covered her mouth before she could speak anymore.

" Alright, he's cool. I get it, you don't have to give me a speech on that." As I removed my hand, she grinned.

" How was your mission sister? I bet it was so much fun."

" Right, if you count getting slashed is fun," I muttered. Maya was good at noticing certain things until someone has to tell her. She wouldn't even notice for a week if she can. That's what her weakness is and that can result in her death.

" Did you pass by the way?" I asked. She nodded.

" Our teacher told us that our team work was good and that we passed." My mind then wondered back to Naruto's team. _He never passed a single team._ Eiko's words bounced in my mind. I wondered if they passed as well. I then mentally slapped myself. Why was I worrying about someone that I have never met before? It was stupid.  
I flinched as Maya was moving some glasses in the kitchen. Maya looked at me in confusion.

" Do you have a headache sister?" I shook my head slowly. Once I did, pain struck my head. Maybe I did have one.

" You should get some rest," Maya said. " I'll make us dinner tonight."

" I rather not. You don't know cooked from burning." Maya then giggled.

" That is not a laughing matter," I scolded.

* * *

In the morning, I was feeling better and went to the training field. Rou was the only one there, doing his shurkin practice. Some of them have been perfectly aimed into the log, but the rest were scattered on the ground.

" Are you really that bad at this?" I asked him. He turned to face me, followed with a frown.

" How often do you insult people?" he asked. I shrugged. I gestured to the ones that were on the ground to him.

" But your aim is really off," I told him. " You have to concentrate even more."

He then sighed.  
" If you're here early just to insult me, then I suggest that you go look for Eiko and Haneko. They said something important is going on soon."

" Something important?" I repeated. " I really hope that it isn't that bad."

" How are you injuries by the way?" Rou asked, gesturing to my arm. The wounds had healed a little bit without Rena's medical treatment, but the others seemed to hurt a little more. Rou then brought his attention back to his training. I watched him for a while, until the others came. But I couldn't help, but examine the way Rou holds his kunai and shurkin. It looked like he wasn't skilled with either one at all.

" Alright," Haneko sensei said. He held some sheets in one hand. " This year, we're gonna be doing the chunin exams."

" Chunin exams?" I repeated. " You mean they haven't happened yet?"

Eiko shook his head.

" They came later this year." Haneko handed us each a piece of paper. I looked it over and looked back up at him.

" This is a decision that you three will make yourself. It's not anything bad if you're not ready, but tell me in advance, alright." We all nodded.

" The chunin exams huh," Rou muttered as he looked at his paper. We were walking through town again after Haneko had left.

" Do you think we're ready?" Eiko asked.

Rou then grinned.  
" Of course! All that training will actually put to good use." I was about to say something, until I felt someone jump on my back. I almost fell over, about to land face first on the ground.

" Sister!" I looked at the corner of my eye to meet Maya's bright blue ones.

" Maya, what are you doing here?" I asked as she jumped off, with a smile on her face. She then held a piece of paper to my face.

" Sensei gave us these sheets for the chunin exam and that was it for today." I nodded. She then looked and noticed Rou and Eiko.

" Are they your teammates?" she asked. I nodded. She then held out her hand.

" Nice to meet you. I'm Maya Fujiwara."

Eiko took her hand and shook it.

" I heard about you. Though, Alisa isn't the type to talk a lot." I rolled my eyes.

" Sayu has talked about you," Rou mentioned. " She won't stop talking about how she met a new friend at the academy recently."

" You know Sayu-chan?" Maya asked, being confused. Rou nodded.  
" She's my little sister." Maya then smiled brightly.

" I don't know how you're Alisa's younger sister. You're a lot more excited than she is," Eiko joked.

Maya looked back me and then nodded to Eiko. " She's like that when she's shy. But deep down, I know she's excited being here." I scoffed.

" Please, I'm not thrilled to be here like you." Maya then giggled.

" But this is how you are."

Eiko then nodded.

" Anyway...!" I said a little loud. " Are you doing the chunin exams?" Maya nodded.

" They seem fun." I crossed my arms.

" They're not a game," I said.

Rou nodded.

" Alisa is right. The chunin exams aren't a game. It determines if you're ready to be a chunin and then be a real ninja later on. Also, if you would have the guts to sacrifice your life later on" Maya then looked less excited than she was before. I patted her shoulder.

" I'm not pressuring you or anything," I told her. " But if you want to do it, then I'm not stopping you from doing it." She then looked at the paper once again. I didn't even know if I wanted to do it as well. I didn't care my own weight when I was on that mission. I felt useless.

Rou then turned to me.

" Listen, like what you were telling your sister. Eiko and I can wait another year, it's no problem." Eiko nodded at this. I expected him to at least argue with Rou about it.

" Thank you for the invitation."

* * *

I walked with Maya through the village, thinking about the exams. Anything could happen. From what I saw back at my village was that you could fight your family member when they're on another team. I looked at Maya. She looked like she was shaking. I was about to say something, until I heard someone cry out in pain.

I ran toward the sound. I found Naruto and Sakura along with two people that looked older than them. There were three little kids there as well, but one of them was being chocked. Naruto was on the ground, looking like he was in pain.

" What the hell is going on here?" I called. Naruto and Sakura looked up to the sound of my voice.

" Who are you?" Naruto questioned. He then noticed Maya running behind me.  
" Maya?" Sakura questioned. Naruto then looked back at the ninja who was holding the kid.

" Leave him alone," he growled. I looked at the ninja's headband. Sand village. He was about to punch the kid as Naruto ran toward him. The ninja then grunted in pain and dropped the kid.

" Konohamaru!" the kids cried. The sane ninja then looked around to see who attacked him. In the tree, Sasuke was holding a rock. Did he stop him with a pebble?

" Sasuke!" Sakura cheered. Naruto had a different expression on his face: disgust. I didn't catch what Sasuke had said before, but it made the two kids gush over him, along with Saukra. Naruto and Konohamaru on the other hand, were embarrassed.

" Why can't you do that?" he asked. Naruto then comforted him.  
" What are you talking about? I was about to knock the guy out." It looked like Konohamaru didn't believe him and looked the other way. I tried not to say anything else, but I examined the sand ninja. I don't remember how this chunin exam thing worked, but I assumed that the Leaf is holding the exams here.

The sand ninja then took out something that was wrapped from his back.  
" What? You're gonna use the crow for this?" the girl asked. I looked at the wrappings as they fell off.

I then felt some uneasy charka.

" Kankuro,back off" he said. Everyone was surprised at his sudden appearance. " You're an embarrassment to our village." Another sand ninja stood upside down on a tree branch with his arms crossed.

" Oh, hey Gaara," he said. He was shaking slightly.

" Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?" Gaara asked. He voice was deep and he talked slow.

" I know. I-I mean they challenged us. They stared the whole thing really. See, here's what happened-"

" Shut up," Gaara interrupted. Kankuro gulped. " Or I'll kill you."

" Right, I was totally out of line. I'm sorry Gaara." Gaara then looked at Sasuke. " I'm sorry for any trouble that he caused." he said.

He disappeared from the trees and landed next to Kankuro and the girl. "Let's go. We didn't come here to play games." He then slowly walked away and the two of them followed him.

" Hold on!" Saukra said. The three of them then stopped.

" What?" the girl asked.

" I can tell by your headbands that you come from the village hidden in the sand. Of course, the land of fire and the land of wind are allies, but no shinobi can enter another's village without permission. So, state your purpose and it better be good." I looked at Sakura. She was the one with all the facts on this team. And I could tell that Naruto was the idiot.

" Really? Have you guys been living under a rock?" the girl asked. " Do you not know what's going on?" She then held up a piece of paper. " We have permission. Though, you're correct we are from the hidden sand and our home is the land of the wind. And we're here for the chunin exams. Get the picture now?" she asked as she put the paper away.

" What are the chunin exams?" Naruto asked. I then sighed.

" You guys haven't gotten it yet?" I asked. Sakura then looked at me with confusion.

" What do you mean? And Maya who is this?"  
" She's my older sister, Alisa Fujiwara."

" The chunin exams are exams so you could become a chunin. Even genin has to take them."

" She's right, " Konohammaru said. " They take the exam to become a full on chunin." Naruto then brightened up.

" Well, why didn't you say so. I'm there." Gaara then scoffed and continued to walk with the other two. Sasuke then jumped down from the tree.

" Hey, you. Identify yourself!" he ordered. The girl then turned around.

" You mean me?" she asked. She seemed flattered by the question.

" No. The guy with the gourd on his back."

" My name is Gaara, of the desert. I'm curious about you too. Who are you?" he asked.

" I am Sasuke Uchida." They both stared at each other. The atmosphere seemed was uncomfortable until Naruto spoke.

" Hi there! I bet you're dying to know my name right?"

" I couldn't care less," he muttered. They then sped off. After they did, Naruto started to sulk a little bit.

" Hey Konohamaru, do I seem uncool or something?" he asked.  
" Well, compared to Sasuke. Yeah, you're pretty lame." The two of them started to argue. I sighed.

" By the way, who is she Maya?" Naruto asked, looking at me.

" Maya just told us. She's Alisa, her older sister." Sasuke then examined me.

" Alisa Fujiwara," he muttered."I see. You're from the other village."

I nodded.

" My teacher is Haneko and my teammates are Eiko and Rou."

" Rou and Eiko?" Naruto repeated. " Really? I can't believe you're on a team with those two."

" What do you mean by that?" I asked. Naruto then grinned cheekily.

" Nothing."

I rolled my eyes.

" Anyway, are you doing the exams Maya?" Sakura asked.

Maya looked down at the ground for a while before speaking. " I don't know. They seem pretty hard." I sighed.

" You'll do fine. Anyway, we'll be going now." I walked away as Maya waved back to them.

" Bye! See you guys tomorrow!" she called.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As I walked around the village the afternoon, I overheard some villages talking about the exams. I sighed. Naruto and his team might have gotten the notice today about the exams. They seemed pretty clueless about it before.

" Hey, Alisa!" I looked to see that Rou had called me. He was with Sayu at the ramen shop. I sighed and went inside the shop.  
" Do you want anything?" he asked. I shook my head.

" I don't want you paying for my food. Besides, you already have your sister to pay for." He then smiled.

" Just eat something." He then payed the shop owner.

" Um, what do you have?" I asked, as I was handed the menu. There so many choices.

" I guess I'll have the miso ramen," I said as I handed the menu back to him.  
" Miso ramen, coming up." Rou then grinned.

" Why are you grinning?" I asked.  
" It's your first time eating Ichiraku Ramen. Let me tell you from now, you'll enjoy it." I rolled my eyes.  
" Sure," I muttered. I then noticed Sayu looking at me with a frown on her face. I waved shyly at her, as she quickly turned away. Rou noticed this and looked at her.

" Sayu, you should say hi," he said. Sayu didn't respond and continued to eat her food. I felt rejected.

" Don't worry about her," he said. " She's shy when she first meets someone." I then remembered back when she was comfortable with Maya. I guess it wasn't my nature to make friends. My ramen then arrived. It was hot and it smelled good.

I then took a bite out of it. It was good.  
" Told you," Rou said. " This ramen is the best place in the village." I looked down at the bowl. The sweet smell went straight to my nose. This kind of cooking reminded me of my mother. Maya would go crazy over her cooking the most and would often help in the kitchen. But she still ended up burning some things, even when someone was in the kitchen with her. I, on the other hand, was skilled at cooking.

I blocked that memory out and continued to eat.

Rou and I started to talk for a little bit before Sayu complained that she wanted to go home. I only thought she didn't want to be in the same room as me anymore. As the three of us left, Sayu then said she wanted to look for Maya. Before Rou could say anything, she ran off.

" Sorry about her being rude," he said. " She's not a big fan of meeting people. You would have to force her to get along with someone, until she knows that they're okay." I nodded.

" Do you have anything to do?" he asked. I shook my head.

" The chunin exams are tomorrow, aren't they?"

he nodded.  
" We're gonna give them hell. The first part is always a written exam."  
" Written?" I repeated. " I thought this was gonna be training, not taking tests."

Rou shrugged." That's what I heard. Anyway, we have to meet somewhere in the morning. Don't be late."

" I won't let myself get caught up in anything." Rou then smiled.

" Alright. Until tomorrow then."

* * *

I met up at our meeting spot in the morning. Rou and Eiko were there, who both looked tired as hell.

" Didn't you two get any sleep last night?" I asked. Rou nodded.

" But when you have a sister, things go to hell," Rou said. He was trying to fight back a yawn. I frowned at him.  
" I have a younger sister. Remember?"

" I was training," Eiko piped in.

" More like hunting in the middle of the night."

We entered the building where the first exam would take place. There were already a lot of people sitting down at the seats. The genin that were a year younger than us were waiting by the door.

" D-damn, that's a lot of people," I muttered. Rou nodded.

" Yeah, don't worry. We're not the only ones here who aren't genin." I was already made a chunin back at my own village, but I highly doubt that counted for the Leaf Village. For all they knew, I was a little girl.

" Well, isn't it Rou and Eiko." Next to Rou was a boy with a gray jacket and a white puppy in his jacket.

" Kiba, it's been a while," Rou said. He then chuckled.  
" If you're thinking about getting far in this exam, then you have another thing coming for you."

" K-Kiba, stop it," a girl said. Her voice was really soft like a whisper, I almost couldn't hear her. She had short dark blue hair and white eyes. The Hyuuga clan. That's where they looked familiar. She then looked at me and she looked away quickly.

" And she's the new girl from another village," Kiba said. He was looking at the girl when he said this as he pointed at me. The girl then looked back at me and gave me a shy smile.

" My name is Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to meet you." she muttered. Kiba then grinned.

" You can talk louder than that Hinata."

" She doesn't have the same personality as you Kiba." I almost looked around to see who had said that. I then noticed that there was another guy behind Kiba. This one had black hair and had on black glasses as he wore a pale blue jacket.

" Man, Shino you're too quiet," Kiba said.

" So this is where you guys are." Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino then showed up behind the others.

" Do you know where Naruto and his team is?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru yawned.

" Like I care where they are." The door beside me then opened. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura and looked at the class in front of them first before noticing us. Well, Sasuke did. From Ino hugging him from behind, which ticked him off a little bit. But Sakura was the one who got pissed off.

" Hey Ino Pig!" she insulted. " Stay away from Sasuke!"

" Sorry, but Sasuke is all mine," she said. She then stuck out her tongue. Childish.

" You guys are finally here," Kiba said.

" You guys too," Naruto said.

" Of course," Shikamaru said. I felt someone cling onto my back.  
" Found you sister," she said. I sighed.

" You know, you're a ninja now. You can't do that," I said. She then giggled before releasing me. I crossed my arms.

" It's fun. Besides, I'm your younger sister, right? I can do something like this." she said.

" Nice excuse."

" So, this is the first time we see the sisters together," Kiba said. " Your sister doesn't seem like the type to be fighting with Maya."

" Hey Kiba. Don't be so rude to her," she muttered.

" Do you think you guys could keep it down over here," someone said. He had white hair and glasses. They caused a glare from the light. " You're making everyone in the room become annoyed." I looked at the everyone else. I gulped when all their stares were at us.

" Wow. They really are annoyed," I said.

" Who are you?" Naruto asked. The guy then pushed up his glasses.

" My name is Kabuto. This is my fourth time taking these exams."

" Fourth?" I questioned. He nodded. He examined me for a little bit before looking back at the others. He sent chills down my spine. I didn't pay attention when he put down some cards on the ground. I figured it was some kind of magic trick, but I guess I was the childish one. Thinking that it was a magic trick. The cards had information about some of the people who were taking the exam. I remember seeing one with black hair and thick eyebrows. Sasuke seemed to know him though.

The one I know is Gaara. His skills were unknown. Naruto then looked defeated.  
" What's wrong with you?" I asked. He didn't seem to answer. Sakura noticed Naruto being down as well and tried to cheer him up. Only he made us be the main attention of this room.

" I'm gonna beat every one of you!" He shouted. " Believe it!" My eyes widened. He really wanted us to be killed.

" Can you say that again a little louder?" Kiba asked. " I didn't quite catch that."  
" You moron. Are you trying to get us killed?" Shikamaru asked. I sighed out of frustration. Sakura then grabbed Naruto from the back and put him in a headlock. I didn't even know she was that violent.

" Naruto! You jackass!" she shouted. " Why would you go and say something like that?" She then looked at the crowd. Their glares made her stop hurting Naruto.

" I'm sorry he has this, uh-condition. He would say random things sometimes that he really doesn't mean." She then let him go. " See what you did Naruto. They think you don't respect them. Can't you not think of yourself every once in a while?" I sighed as Sakura continued to scold him harshly. I gasped silently when I saw three shadows moving quickly in the crowd. Next thing I knew, Kabuto dodged an attack swiftly.

Kabuto smirked, but then his glasses cracked slightly.

" Wait a minute. I saw it clearly, he dodged that attack."

Shikamaru scoffed.

" Look at him, being a show-off." Kabuto then looked like he was shaking. His legs then gave away and he fell onto the ground, vomiting.

" What? Kabuto, are you okay?" Naruto asked. Both of them went to his side quickly.

" I get it. That kind of jutsu, huh?" I looked up at the three ninja. They looked older than us. One had this back hunched as the other two stood up straight. I can't believe that was a jutsu.

" What was that?" Maya asked me. I shrugged.

" But listen to me. Stay away from those three," I whispered to her. I looked back at them and noticed some unpleasant charka coming from them. " They're trouble."


End file.
